Annie Cresta's Games
by Kayyyy
Summary: This Is The Story Of How Annie Cresta Won Her Hunger Games. Also The Story Of How She Fell For The Famous Finnick Odair, Her Beautiful Mentor. DEATH
1. Chapter 1

This Is Me. Annie Cresta. Im 15 And Today Im Facing The Reaping. I Come From A Good District But I Cant Risk My Family Going Hungry. So I Signed Up For Tessrae. My name Is In The Reaping 37 Times. I Dont Want To Go In. Nobody In District 4 Really Does. They Tell People We Volunteer But We Dont. We Are Chosen Ahead Of Time And Tellin To Volunteer For A Tribute Or Else. Nobody Knows What Else Is. They Either Never Lived Long Enough To Tell Or No One Disobeyed Because They Didnt Want To Find Out What Else Was. I Know I Wouldnt Want To Find Out. So There I Was. So Thre I Was Looking Around For The Poor Helpless Child That Will Get Called. Then I Hear The District 4 Escort. She Is Nice But Very Cocky And Back Talks Alot. She Not Annoying Though. She Speaks In The Wierd Capitol Accent Thats All, But It Not Her Fault. So She Says "Boys Or Girls This Year?" Everything Was So Quiet You Could Hear A Pin Drop. Nobody Wanted Top Go First. "Okay" ,She Said. "Boys First!" Within A Minute She Had A little White Slip Of Paer In Her Hand. She Read Aloud, "Joe Zashiry" The Out of No Where A Little 12 Year Old Boy Says , "I Voulnteer!" I Know He Really Doesnt want To Go In By The Look On His Face. Viola(I Fogot To Put The Escorts name.) Says, "What Your name young One?" "Flare Johson." ,He Replied Shakely. "Girls Turn!" Sayed Viola. Great. She Read The Girls Slip And Said, " Ester Kale!" Then I Shout, " I Volunteer!" Yes, Im The Tribute. I Didnt Want To Know What Else Was So I Did It. I Walk Up To the Stage And Viola Says, " Another VolunteerThis Is Great! Whats Your Name?" , She Asked. "Annie Cresta." I Replied. The As Soon As The Reaping Started It Ended With Viola Saying, "Well, That Raps Thing Up! Congratulations You 2! Its A Great Honor To Be A Tribute! Please Give A Round Of Applouse To Our new D4 Tributes!" Its Was Still Quiet. After No One Clapped They Pushed Us Into A Large Building. It Was A Mix Of Marbel,Cement And Brick. A Very Ugly Concoction. Although It Did Feel Good To Feel The Marbel. It Was Cool On A Hot Day And It Was Smooth. Back ToThe Story Though, So They Pulled Me In, Locked Me In A Room That I Definetely Knew Many People Cried In. The A Peacekeeper Threw My Little Siter And Mom In The Room With Me A Said In A Deep Voice, "10 Minutes." The 10 Minutes Went Up So Quickly. All We Had Time To Discuss Is Tell My Little Sister Jezzabelle I Was Going To Try To Win For Her. Then My Best Friend Keegan Came In And Gave Me A Bag Of Buetifully Decorated Cookies(Her Parents Own D4s Bakery). Thank You I Say. Then She Is Gone. A Peacekeeper Then Comes In With Viola. "Time To Go Sweetie.",She Says."Dont Call Me That!.", I Snapped Back. "Oh, Annie You Have Much To Learn About Manners. Now Lets Go!" I Walked Behind Her Until I Got To The Train Station. I ot On The Train And A Red Headed Man Escorted Me To My Room With Out Talking. I Was About To Go To Bed And Hope Today Was A Dream. Then I Heard Viola's Voice, "Dinner In 45 Mnutes. Dont Be Late Sweetie." Ugh. Great. So Now I HAVE To Go To The Dinner. I Look Through The Dressers And Find Black Lether Skinny Pants, A CUTE Camo Top And Camo Ballet Flats. "Ew..." , I Think Aloud. Its Not What I Would Go For But I Know Viola Put It There Because There Was A Note On It That Read:"Where For The First Night,Sweetie." So I Put It On And It Really Doesnt Look Half Bad. Im Just About To Lay Down, Exhausted From Todays Events, When I Hear "5 Minutes,Sweetie. BE THERE." Its Viola. Maybe She Is Annoying. I Get Up And "Prep" Myself. All I Do Is Wash My Face And search The Bathroom. Then I Hear A Knock. My First Thought Is "I KNOW ITS TIME VIOLA!" Then I Hear My Fellow Tribute Flare Say, "Viola Said Come To Dinner, Annie." "Okay" , I Yell Back. I Walk Outside And See Flare Standing There. "Viola Said To Wait For You, In Case You Didnt Come." "Alright.", I Say. 'Is That All You Say?", He Asked. "What?" "One Letter Sentences." , He Replied. "Uh, Haha No!" I Reply. Then We Are In Dining Cart And Viola Is Yelling At ME Saying I Made Me And Flare Late. One Minute. We Were One Minute Late. Thats All. Over React Much? Yes She Does. "Sit Down,Sweetie.", Viola Says Through Clenched Teeth. So I Walk Over And Sit Down. I Am Sitting Next To Our Mentors. Finnick (I Have Known Him Since I Was A Kid And I Have A Crush On Him.) And Mags. I Have Finnick And Flare Has Mags. And Across From me Is 2 People Whom I Dont Recognize. Then Viola Introdueces Them, " This Is Tigris And Nick. They Are Your Stylists! Annie You Have Tigris And Flare You Get Nick!" Tigris Kinda Looks Like A Tiger. I Wonder If Her Name Inspired Her Looks or Her Looks Inspired Her Name. I Dont know. I Dont Feel Like Asking. Through Out Dinner Every One, Even Viola, Doesnt Talk. Its A 4 Course Meal. Appitizer- Veggie Soup. Entre- Chicken With Plums In Orange Sauce. Salad. Dessert- Pinaple Upside Down cake And A Quart Of Ice Cream. When Im Done A Redheaded Boy Walks Me Back To My Room Without Saying Anything. THen When Im In He Closes The Door Quickly And I Hear It Lock. Then He Slipped A Note Under The Door That Read:Viola's Orders Im . Great. Trapped In My Room. Then My Old Friend Finnick Comes Out Of The Batroom."Hey." , He Says.


	2. Chapter 2

At first I don't know what's going on. Why is he in my room? What was he doing in my room before I came in? I'm so lost about what's going on!

"What are you doing in my room?" I shriek to him.

"I just wanted to talk to you! Geez..."

"Well myabe you could have told me that you were going to be in here! I get kinda freaked out when people are in my room, with my things and, I DON"T KNOW ABOUT IT!"

"Touchy..."

"Fine geez, I'm sorry. What do you want to talk about?" I say this in a super sweet voice that I only use when I'm either annoyed or, I'm mad. Right now, I'm both.

"Well, I really hate the fact that your going in to The Games. So, I want to talk to you about what you think. Is that okay? "

"Um, well, I don't want to go in them. Obviously. I was forced. I didn't volunteer for real. Just like you didn't. "

"Well, I kind of figured that you didn't want to be in The Games. You made that clear the at last year's reaping."

"Well Yeah who would want to-" I'm interrupted by Viola's yelling.

"TRIBUTES, YOU MUST GET TO SLEEP NOW!"

Finnick smiles at me and says, "Well, I'd better be going now. I'll see you in the morning. Oh! and tomorrow is the Tribute parade so, Tigris will be getting you ready for that."

"Ugh! Alright. Flip off the light before you leave please."

He turns off the light and closes the door.

I wake up in the morning to Viola yelling and knocking on my door. I then realise that I hadn't noticed leaving the train an entering the Training Center. I also wonder how Finnick unlocked the door from the inside and got out.

"BREAKFAST TIME! GET UP ANNIE!"

Yay. I get to get up. I get to have breakfast with Viola. Fun fun time.

I drag myself out of bed and get dress in a very beautiful 'Ocean Blue' halter top dress. After I brush out my hair I leave my room. Yay, Viola unlocked the door. When I get into the dining room I see that the only person in there is my stylist, Tigris. he has yet to talk to me, and I assume she will be talking to me today considering she is getting me ready for the Tribute Parade. Me and Tigris eat silently and then she starts talking.

"so Love, what kind of style do you have?"

Love? My name isn't love 'Love'. Oh well, I'll just have to suck it up.

"I don't know I like to wear cloths..."

"Okay then, just go to your room and I will be there very soon to help you. I will consult with Nick about you."

"Um, okay?" I just get up and go to my room because I have no clue what is happening.

Just as I make it to my room I hear Viola's extremely loud shriek then I hear, "SOME ONE HELP! WE NEED A MEDIC!"

I hurry to run towards Viola's voice. Then I see why she has screamed. I put my hand over my open mouth and just stare as some 'avoxes' carry Finnick's lifeless body into the elevator.


End file.
